Currently in the United States, Internet service providers, both wired and wireless (cellular), employ standard schemes such as flat rate pricing, usage based pricing with caps, tiered pricing or some combination of these. However, given the rapid growth in bandwidth demand from data hungry applications, providers are looking to explore newer pricing schemes that are more dynamic in nature, i.e. in which the price gets updated depending on traffic conditions, such as Time Dependent Pricing (TDP), Location Dependent Pricing (LDP), Congestion Dependent Pricing (CDP) etc. Under these pricing schemes there could be different plans, for example, flat to a cap and then throttle (e.g. a new plan from T-Mobile) or Intelligent Flat Rate plan. The systems and methods disclosed herein address a variety of problems with implementing such systems including: a user interface that uses time dependent pricing to schedule user specified non-critical applications so as to remain within a given monthly budget, and middleware that may be located at a base station in a cellular network and/or in pricing servers in wired networks to support different types of pricing schemes and data plans.